Gratitude
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: PostWar Ginny, 16 & a drifter, runs into Draco. He offers her shelter. But what does he really want? WARNING descriptive sex non-con "Wen the lights were turned off, when night fell...during the night was when she didn't sleep but entertained him"COMPLETE
1. Gratitude

The war had left everything in shambles. Her family, what was left, she hadn't heard from in almost   
a year. Harry Potter was in hiding, and the Dark Lord ruled freely. And here she lay, sixteen year  
old Ginny, trying to sleep in an alley. It was so cold, she had to get inside. Slowly she rose up,  
limbs stiff and pain shooting through her, but she managed to get up and walk in the direction of  
what used to be the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Once inside the heat surrounded her, not quite thawing her out yet, but it was still better than   
out side. She thanked the Goddess above that it started to snow after she'd come in, and not   
before. Limping a bit over to the fire and siting in font of it she try'd to remember what it   
felt like to have legs and feet. Ignoring the disapproving stares she received continuing to   
rub her feet. A prickling sensation, painful in a way, went through her body, but at least her   
circulation was starting again.   
  
Virginia jumped a little as some one tapped her shoulder.   
  
A burly man stood behind her, looking disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me, but we do not allow your kind in here. Leave before I have to remove you my self."   
He turned around abruptly and walked away to stand behind the bar and glare at her. So she was  
a drifter, big deal, were they going to throw an innocent girl out in the snow? She looked once   
more over to the man, and his facial expression told her 'yes, they would'.   
  
She stood with her head held high, and walked over to the door. It wasn't the first time this had  
happened. As she got outside she noticed now more than ever that her ankle had gotton worse, more  
swollen than before. She closed her eyes and leaned against a near by wall, 'Harry, why did you   
leave us?" A tear slid down her cheek and froze almost instantly.   
  
A blonde boy, about her age in an expensive looking cloak, came out of the bar looking around.   
He was looking from side to side until he spotted her. 'Shit, I need to get out of here /now/.'  
She walked as quickly as one could with a badly sprained ankle.  
  
"Wait! Woman, wait a minute, please!" She slowed down a bit, but not fully.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"I...I heard what they said in there. It wasn't very polite of them, and well...you don't have a   
place to stay do you?"  
  
She stopped and truly looked at him, sizing him up and decided she would listen.  
  
He saw her stop, and smiled. "I just...I wanted to know if you needed a place to stay. I have a   
place not far from here."  
  
She thought a moment, "How far is it?" He was walking closer to her now.   
And stood in front of her, hands in pockets, while he answered, "Not very far."   
  
"ok"  
  
  
  
~*~  
Thank you for letting me stay here  
Thank you for taking me in  
Thank you for the beer and the food  
  
Thank you for loaning me bus fair  
Thank you for showing me around  
That was a very kind thing to do  
  
And thank you for the use of the clean towels  
Thank you for half of your bed  
We can sleep here like brother and sister  
You said  
~*~  
  
  
  
He'd given her his cloak and she was right that it was costly, it even felt expensive, as was the   
apartment. The furniture, if not antique, was pricey. As so soon as they'd arrived he healed her   
ankle best he could, it was sill a bit tender but much better compared. And he was looking at her  
now, noting the dirt on her face and her raggedy clothes. She blushed. It was embarrassing for   
her to only have one set of clothes for the last two years, and no access to proper washing   
facilities.   
  
He noticed her blush, chuckled, and said, "It's alright, resources are not what they used to be.   
You can bathe if you like," pointing down a hall, "The bathroom is through there, second door   
down. Towels in the cupboard, and the door locks if you wave your right hand in front of it,   
left hand to unlock."   
  
With that he turned away, throwing a comment to her as he went into the adjoining kitchen.   
"I don't have any woman's clothing, but I have something you can borrow if you like."  
  
Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. What could she say? He was acting so kind! But she   
managed a thank you and skittered off to the bathroom. When inside she could have fainted,   
it was the size of her bedroom back in what used to be the Burrow. Claw footed bathtub,   
white tile, and a shelf of sweet smelling 'bath-like-things'.   
For the first time, in a long while, she grinned.  
  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
She was enjoying her self, putting on some lotion, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes?" she called.  
  
It was him, "I've brought you something to wear, would you like me to leave it by the door?"  
  
Her smile, which had been plastered to her face since she'd arrived, got wider. /Clothes/!  
  
"Yes, please, And thank you so much!" His beautiful laugh sounded through the door.  
  
"It's no trouble really. I'm making some dinner now, so come into the kitchen when you're ready."   
And he walked away, leaving the clothes.   
  
She opened the door a crack, looking to see if he was there. He wasn't so she grabbed the clothes   
and put them on. The clean fabric felt quite good against her skin. He'd given her socks, a pair   
of shorts, and a small T-shirt. Her chest strained against the top a bit, but other than that it   
was a good fit.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, Draco almost dropped the pan he was holding.   
She was....gorgeous. There was no other word to describe it. Her smile was bright, her body slim,  
and her curves were definitely appealing to the eye.   
  
He shook his head, "I...uh...hope you like pasta. It's about the only thing I can cook because the   
most you have to do is boil water."  
  
She giggled, "It's fine."  
  
"I don't believe I gave you my name, I'm sorry," he held out his hand "My name is Draco."  
  
Ginny froze....Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? Checklist: blonde hair, pale skin, money...Oh god, it   
was him. But he didn't recognize her, this was a good thing. He was only letting her stay   
one night...she didn't /have/ to tell the truth...or the /whole/ truth that is.  
  
She gently shook his hand, "My name is Gina, it's nice to meet you."   
He was very handsome when he smiled, she noticed.  
  
So for the next hour, they ate, laughed, and drank wine. Afterwards they sat on the couch, talking   
about many different things.  
  
"So you went to Hogwarts? That's interesting..."  
  
She laughed a bit, the wine made her a tad tipsy, "Why is that interesting, hmm?"  
  
They were already close, but he leaned in a bit closer, "Because, I would have remembered a face   
like yours." He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her.  
  
It wasn't really his intention. He truly had felt bad for her because she was thrown out into the   
cold night, he had no idea she would have turned out to be so beautiful under all that grime. The   
plan was for her to spend the night, hopefully she wouldn't lift anything from him, and she could   
go wherever she needed to go in the morning. But...now it was different.   
  
He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted....  
  
  
  
~*~  
But you changed the rules  
I an hour or two  
And I don't know what you  
And your sisters do  
But, please don't  
Pleases top  
This is not my  
Obligation  
What does  
My  
Body have to do with my  
Gratitude  
  
And look at your little white lying   
for the purpose of justifying  
What you're trying to do  
  
I know that you feel my resistance  
I know that you heard what I said  
Other wise you wouldn't need the excuse  
~*~  
  
  
  
He pushed her down into the couch they were sitting on, still kissing her. Ginny's mind took a   
second to process what was going on. And it came as a shock. This wasn't suppose to happen....No.  
She tried to push him back but to no avail, his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, gently   
sucking and biting the tender flesh.   
  
She gave a small whimper, then said "No, stop it, stop it now." Still trying to push him off.   
  
The wine had slowed his thinking process a bit, and he became confused and annoyed with her   
resistance.   
  
Eyes narrowed, he callously said, "You can leave if you want," with a nod of his head,   
"there's the door."  
  
Ginny was close to tears. Her options; stay here and do..../that/. Or go back out side in less  
clothing than she had before, and literally freeze to death.   
  
"Ok, I'll stay here...with you." He smiled a handsome smile, which now turned her stomach,   
and continued like she wanted this just as much as him.   
  
Her shirt was lifted up, and she could feel his hands groping, massaging, and twisting her left   
breast. And his other hand continued to go lower....and lower....  
  
When he finally thrust himself inside her, she cried out in pain. It was her first time, and it   
wasn't as if he was being gentle. But she lay there, motionless except for the rocking motion   
that came from him above her. Her body was numb and this time it wasn't because of the cold she   
felt inside.   
  
He had a hand on her lower back, lifting her to him, and the other on her hip. Trying to get deeper   
inside. Wanting more, and more. She didn't know how long this had gone on as she tried to block   
out most of it. Although she couldn't block out the feeling of him moving inside her, or the   
weight of his body crushing against her own.  
  
His hand on her hip moved once again to put pressure on her breast, he arched his back,   
and moaned. Then being exhausted, he rested on top of her.   
  
His breathing uneven, and her beneath him barely breathing at all.   
  
He moved again, this time to pull out of her. Kissing her neck once more, and biting harshly,   
he said one last thing, "You can stay here any time you like."  
  
And then he went to bed, leaving her in pain, in a state of disgust with blood and cum running   
down her thighs. She wept when he had taken her. But now she wanted to start crying all over   
again.   
  
And still a question surprisingly went through her mind...  
  
  
  
Would she stay?  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
So thank you for letting me stay here  
Thank you for taking me in  
I don't know where else I would have gone  
  
I don't come and go like a pop song  
You can play insesivly  
And forget once its gone  
You can't write me off  
Yo you don't turn me on  
So don't  
Don't   
Don't   
Don't change the rules  
In an hour or two  
I don't know what you  
And your  
Sisters do  
But please don't  
Please stop  
This is not my  
Obligation  
What does  
My  
Body  
Have to do  
With my  
Gratitude  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Wow, it only took me 5 pages, and 2 ½ hours to write this! Not bad.   
  
Disclaimer: Well the inspiration of this story goes to: Ani DiFranco and her lyrics (Which are   
above) to the song 'Gratitude'. So the lyrics *are not* mine, but the plot is, and I do not give   
any permission for peoples to use it. I am not making any money off this, nor do I own Ginny and  
Draco.  
  
  
Note:  
Please forgive me if the lyrics are incorrect anywhere, Ani doesn't list her lyrics. And this is   
my first fic that I've written descriptive sex into, and surprisingly it was hard. Sure I put sex   
into my poetry all the time...But nothing like this. Plus I'm kind of wondering what Jade and   
Lexi are going to think of me when they read it O.O lol  
  
  
And one last thing. I ask that you please notice it wasn't Draco's /original/ intention to have   
sex with her! I some how thought that little part was important to his character.   
  
  
Thank you for reading! and please review with any comments/suggestions. And yes, my writing   
style is to focus on the characters /not/ the back round, pls keep in mind.  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	2. Not A Pretty Girl

(NOTE!: Chapter 1 re-written)  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
I am not a pretty girl  
That's not what I do  
I ain't no damsel in distress  
And I don't need to be   
Rescued  
So  
So put me down   
Punk  
Wouldn't you prefer a maiden fair  
Isn't there a kitten  
Stuck up a tree some where  
~*~  
  
  
As days turned into weeks, Ginny learned to accept the life she'd chosen for her self. As weeks   
turned to months she learned to love the life she lived. Even if it was as Draco's fuck toy,   
'But it's still living and that's what counts' Or so she would remind herself daily.  
  
He bought her everything when she told him she wanted to stay with him as long as he would let   
her. Clothes, candies and jewelry of every kind, tickets to plays, dinner at expensive   
restaurants, new furniture for the apartment...everything she could have wanted or asked for.   
  
But some how all those things didn't matter when the lights were turned off, when night fell...for   
during the night was when she didn't sleep, but entertained.   
  
The first week was the same as her first night, a rough romp on the couch, then him in his room,   
and her crying. Every time with bruises and blood. It wasn't until later that those kind of nights  
became every other night instead of all the time, or only when he wanted her so. Because she   
learnt to be what he wanted her to be, and also learned a few other things to keep him happy.   
  
  
  
~*~  
And I am not an angry girl  
But it seems like I got every one fooled  
Every time I say something they find hard to hear  
They chock it up to my anger never to their own fear  
And imagine you're a girl  
Just trying to finally complain   
Knowing full well they prefer you were dirty  
And smiling  
And I am sorry  
But I am not a maiden fair  
And I am not a  
Kitten   
Stuck up a tree some where  
~*~  
  
  
  
The day was her savior, when the sun rose that meant two things; Draco went to work, and she   
could gather more information. A while ago she decided to use her power to help. With access to   
any where in Voldermorts empire with the title of 'Draco's Pleasure Kitten', she could deliver   
letters, get information, plan attacks, and most people talked as if she weren't there. It was   
perfect, and who would have suspected? Currently she was organizing an invasion to win back a   
little bit of land in Bordeaux, France. Some things she was good at, planning, she guessed it   
was because of chess playing with her brother Ron.   
  
Ginny dropped her parchment, and stared off into space. Yes, her brother Ron, She missed him.   
The first thing she did was find her family...which turned out was not entirely possible...find   
their bodies and head stones yes...but she'd never really find them, ever. Some things she'd   
rather just forget, thinking life would be easier if she just didn't know how things were in the   
'real world'. Because in the real world people die, you never find true love...and if you do,   
he's obviously fucking some one else. She sighed. She'd also seen Harry Potter, looking   
absolutely wretched, but alive. And that is why she was helping, because there was hope.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
And generally my  
Generation  
Wouldn't be caught dead  
Working for the mayor  
And generally I  
I agree with them  
Some times you gotta have your supper, oh darling, plan  
And I ever  
Kept my disillusionment  
I've been working  
All my life   
And I am a patriot  
yeah  
I have been fighting the good fight  
And what if there are no damsels in distress  
What if I knew that and called your bluff  
Don't you think every kitten  
Figured how to get down  
Whether or not you   
Ever show up.  
~*~  
  
  
  
As soon as they knew where I was getting my information Harry wanted me to stay with them in   
hiding. But I couldn't, it's not as if I like Draco's company...but many things are better this   
way. I use his money to help us against his Dark Lord, and I can give our side an advantage   
because I know everything that goes on. But there were something's. Some nights he wouldn't use   
me. Some times we'd just talk. I felt like he was my friend in some ways. Although we did shag   
he was more gentle now and understood allot of the time when I asked him to please stop, or to   
give me time to heal.   
  
That's why I'm giving him this chance. That's why I've packed his bag with his best clothes, food,   
some extra things, a pair of shoes and a good amount of money from his vault.   
  
And when he came home from work he smiled seeing me sitting, waiting for him. But soon his   
smile faltered when his eyes rested on the bag.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Draco...there's something I have to tell you...."  
  
And I explained it all to him. Everything. From my last name to what I've been doing these past   
months. And some how he'd stayed calm, his attitude passive to what was happening.  
  
"And so they are coming /here/. For /me/." It wasn't a question really, he believed her. But she   
answered any way.  
  
"Yes. They are going to attack because The Dark Lord is weak. Even you know that. Harry's going   
to win. And I don't want you here when that happens."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "So you've been seeing potter." He couldn't help it, jealousy rose with in   
him. Sure she wasn't actually his...but it felt like it while they were together.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Don't be like that. It's not as if you cared any way, I was just something to   
distract you, right?"  
  
He was silent and looked at the ground for a minute. Then said, "Have you packed everything I'll   
be needing then?" Indicating the bag near her chair.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"....Thank you." He took the bag, but not before taking her hand and kissing it, his eyes were so  
sad, then walked into the hall and aparated away.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
I don't want to be a pretty girl  
I wanna be more than a pretty girl  
Oh so much more than a pretty girl  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Maybe she already knew. Maybe Draco had told. Maybe they had suspected her all along. But when   
they did come for her, it was to late. To late for them...To late for her. They found her in a   
claw-footed bathtub, her wrists cut deep, staining the water a pink color. And no weapon to be   
found. Did he come back to help her, but instead watched her bleed? It looked as if so. There   
was a towel covered partially in blood that was dropped on the other side of the room by the   
door...no blood trails though, no droplets of water.  
  
Did she herself cut her wrists?   
  
Or did he?   
  
Her body was covered in welts and bruises, but from a struggle, or previous nights of love making?  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter died fighting, although Tom Riddle wasn't strong enough to survive either. The   
entire Weasley family was killed. Hermione Granger, She'd been dead all along, murdered in one   
of the first Death Eater Rallies at Hogwarts. And Draco Malfoy, although suspected of Ginny  
Weasely's murder, was never heard from again.   
  
With the Wizarding World already broken, this last battle was horrific. No one knew if humanity   
itself could survive. Everything had changed, and anarchy ruled the land.   
  
Who had won, you ask?   
  
It's a tough question to answer. When you think of it, it seems that no one had. Both sides   
barely have living supporters let alone strong enough to rule over the other.  
  
  
  
*"A wars end is only the beginning, The challenge is to keep on living, And when hope is a light,  
a lighted hope, You see the tears, You've shed for those, Gone. Because cause in the end of a war,  
no ones won."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): I wasn't going to do this *Dimi glares at reviewers* but I just started writing it..and..yeah..  
  
But I have to explain a few things, when don't I? I swear these A/N's get longer every time I write.  
  
Any way, first of all. To Anaxandra: yes I can see what you mean...but I thought of Draco in this  
fic as, well to start off, just a teenager, 17 years old. Next he can pity, and so he did, but   
when he found that she might actually be 'useful' for 'something' he decided to use the cards he   
had as an advantage. And I could see him as being cold, hell he was annoyed adn technically drunk  
what better reason to be a prat? But my over all theory is: That because he is rich, and raised   
rich he had manners. Just because he doesn't show them all the time to the trio in the books   
doesn't mean he hasn't got them, but when he wants something and /knows/ he can 100% get   
it...then i'ts ok to take advantage of the situation...or...erm...person.  
  
As for writing on this more...well every one is dead...what would be the point? Hee hee hee.   
/But/ I do have an alternate ending I'm thinking of writing up if yall ask. That and i think this  
ending sucked ass, i mean i'm not proud of it at all. but i couldn't think up anything better.  
  
*The quote is by me. i made it a long time ago off the top of my head cuz i needed   
something...meaningful i guess is the word.  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading and reviewing!  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	3. Grey, an alternate ending

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The windows of my soul  
Are made of one way glass  
Where I'm going is clear  
I don't have time for you to wonder  
I'll just tell you why I'm here"  
  
  
  
  
  
How did I end up like I did? I ask my self that all the time. In my mind I've replayed that first night between Draco and myself almost every day since. Pinpointing- no dissecting each thing I should have noticed, searching for things that should have told me of who he was and what he was capable of. I was young, and foolish. But straight out, I just wanted to live…if you can call this living.  
  
  
  
My first morning here I think he was a little surprised that I actually stayed. I laid there on that sofa, waiting for him. Rehearsing what I should say until I heard regular morning sounds, the shower starting, and the water in the sink going. I'd gotten up already to prepare for what I was about to do, even though I my self wasn't sure of what I was doing.   
  
He walked out here running his hands through his slightly wet hair, most likely he still had a bit of a head ache. But when his cold eyes landed on me they softened, it might have just been a fraction of gentleness, but I saw it.  
  
"Can I…" I wasn't sure what to say. And all of a sudden my request sounded horrible to my ears, and my voice was so small and childish. I stood then and walked a bit over to him, I knew I had to play this for all I was worth, so I ran my hand up and down his chest "Will you let me…stay?"   
  
I looked at him with my wide innocent eyes, not just asking but /begging/ for this 'privilege' with my slightly pouted lips.  
  
He caught my wrist in his hand, holding tightly, bruising me. But he was still looking into my eyes, I tried not to look away.  
  
*  
  
His other hand then moved to Ginny's lower back, pulling her body to him like he did the night before. She couldn't help but shiver. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her, keeping a bit of eye contact, daring her to object. When he saw that she wasn't he continued.   
  
Little kisses turned into deep ones, and then he moved down to her neck licking and sucking the already sore area. She gasped from pain, but whether he knew it or not she couldn't tell, nor did it surprise her that he still continued to hurt her. His hands were wandering over her now, first just touching, then clawing at her clothes. She let him take off the one barrier she had between himself and what he wanted.   
  
He stopped and stared at her again, first looking over her body seeing the bruises and her womanly features. Then he looked into her eyes. He was going to test her again.  
  
His hands moved to her shoulders, she hadn't really noticed until he put pressure on them. Pushing her down lightly then a bit harder, she kneeled in front of him. Particularly right in front of a certain part of him. He groaned and gritted his teeth as she rubbed her hand against him through his pants knowing what he wanted her to do now, and truthfully she was terrified. Looking up at him she was met with steely gray eyes 'Do it or leave' that was all she got from them.  
  
Obediently she opened her mouth.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The sky is gray  
The sand is gray  
And the ocean is gray  
  
I feel right at home  
In this stunning monocle   
Alone in my way  
I smoke and I drink  
And every time I blink  
I have a tiny dream  
  
But as bad as I am  
I'm proud of the fact  
That I'm worse than my self"  
  
  
  
  
I can't really remember what had happened the first night he gave me drugs. Although I crave the feeling now, the first time I thought I was going to die…actually I wasn't really thinking at all.   
  
He was fucking me, and although he was a bit more conscience of what happened to my body, he'd had a bad day. And, as always, it was taken out on me. I wasn't ready for him either, which just made it worse, more blood than usual.   
  
So I was relieved when he stopped, although confused because he hadn't cum yet. Before I knew what was happening he was tying something around my arm. I didn't want to make him any more aggravated than he was so I didn't ask what he was doing, but I sure as hell objected when I saw him pick up the needle. I've seen him do this some times, I didn't want it.   
  
Then again, I never wanted any of this, did I?  
  
He was stronger, and I was easily held down.   
  
Though after it was in my blood…every thing was better. I felt free, like there was no reason to why I couldn't enjoy this 'activity' too, seeming as he resumed pounding into me after taking a hit himself. And for that one time, I with him, enjoyed having an orgasm. And I didn't feel my self tear or my now new bruises on bruises, not until morning any way.   
  
Yes, this nothingness was better than what realities I had to face.  
  
  
  
  
"And what kind of paradise  
Am I looking  
For  
I got everything   
I wanted  
But still I want more  
Maybe some tiny  
Shiny  
Key  
Will wash up on the shore"  
  
  
  
  
I try to live my life day to day, although I measure my life night by night. That's really what I'm for isn't it?  
  
  
  
'I'm doing this to survive…I'm doing this to live…I'm doing this to survive…I'm doing this to live…' This she tells herself as he covers her body with his own. Every time he touches her, every time he causes her pain.   
  
  
  
It wasn't really that hard to block out for the time being, although he'd just became angry if I didn't respond. Whether that meant whimpering and crying in pain, or a rare moan of pleasure. Yes, I'm punished for many things. Maybe even things I don't do, but I think he likes me this way. A helpless simpering dog at his beck and call, nipping behind his heels and following him about. And this is what I go through for life.  
  
There are rumors of the Resistance, and that is what I'm hoping for. Praying to Goddess every night so that maybe the Light Side would have enough power to rise up.   
  
For almost a year now I kneel by our bed before I kneel in front of him to satisfy his craving and I am left with only a wanting- a prayer for more than this.   
  
Some times I feel like it's some one else I'm watching. That this has been a horrible dream and that I will wake up in my bed, Hermione sleeping on a cot near by…not in a mass unmarked grave. Mum would be down stairs right now making breakfast, instead of dying years ago of grief for loosing so many of her children and husband.   
  
I never found out what happened to the rest of my family. Draco still doesn't know I'm a Weasley so I cannot ask him. And some times I even bring my self to think about Harry. Harry Potter. That name conjures up good times at the Burrow. Of summers filled with laughter and warmth…though now it seems I'm cold inside no matter what the season.  
  
  
  
  
"And everything I do   
Is judged  
Mostly get it wrong  
But oh well  
The bathroom mirror has not budged  
And the woman who lives there  
Can tell   
The truth from the stuff that  
They say  
But she looks me in  
The eye  
Says  
Would you prefer the  
Easy way  
No, well ok  
Don't cry"  
  
  
  
  
I look back at this woman in the mirror. I don't know her, nor does any one else. She died along time ago, along with the last remaining members of The Order of the Phoenix. How long had it been that he's kept her?  
  
"How fucking long?" she whispered to the girl in the mirror. She was now 19, and oh how she wished she wasn't.   
  
  
  
This wasn't the same mirror Ginny used to stare into those first few weeks, for after that she couldn't stand to look at her self. But Draco had moved into a good-sized manor of his own upon turning 18 himself. Surprisingly he wanted her to come with him. As time past he wanted her to be his, not just in the bedroom anymore, but with a ring. She would never escape, as he would never tire of her.   
  
And at that very moment she felt arms around her and a gentle nuzzling on the side of her neck. She could see the handsome boy in the mirror also. That girl in the mirror, who he is holding lovingly, she is a lucky girl to be loved so dearly. Virginia would have given anything to be the image of that girl in the mirror, the one smiling teasingly pushing the boy away only for him to playfully tickle her. Yes, she would have given anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Under sky  
That is gray  
On sand that is gray  
By an ocean that's gray  
  
And what kind of paradise  
Am I looking  
For  
I got everything   
I wanted  
And still I want more  
And maybe some tiny  
Shiny  
Key  
Wash up on the shore"  
  
  
  
  
  
She stared at the moon, longing to touch it. To leave the earth and not look back. To live among the stars. She reached with her small hand, her arm coming up short. No she could never get away, never.  
  
"Gin? You coming to bed soon?" He came up behind her, leaning against her back slightly and running one hand over her large belly. The baby kicked.  
  
Yes Draco, I'm coming to you tonight, to that place of torture you call a bed. She shivered.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming."  
  
And she shut the balcony doors, pulling the curtain closed.   
  
Her destination, those stars in the blanket of night, she would get there some day.   
  
But for now she was bound to the earth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): I decided to write an alternate ending because so many people asked. Yes a whopping THREE people!!! Ok, ok, I was bored and I had a few ideas to go with this so there :op   
  
Dedicated to Stokely the one person who actually reviewed for a continuance of this 'horrible' fic. Thanks.  
  
Other than my little thank yous, I wanted to put a small reminder in here because /yes/ there /are/ idiots out there!   
  
I mention drug use in this chapter, I've actually never done that before in any of my fics, but please don't think "I read this once, I'm going to go do it!" Just like I do /not/ support rape or domestic abuse, honestly if I was Ginny I'd of take a bat to him and hid his body "oh he just left a few days ago, I'm not sure where…." But, then again that's just me ;o)  
  
Don't own HP, I own plot do not take, and the lyrics go to the one and only Ani DiFranco, songs: Joyful Girl is the first bit and the piece about looking in the mirror, and Grey is everything else. I actually mixed two songs because separate they couldn't apply to this.  
  
Come on, make me a happy Fanfic writer REVIEW!!!  
  
  
And also if you like the dark stories I suggest you check out my other account Glowing Embers and also my stories 'The Collector' and 'The Closet'  
  
Thanx for reading   
Wind and Ashes  
  
  
. 


End file.
